The scope and structure of tenant activism in New York City have developed considerably, almost to the point of transformation, since the proposal which led to the funding of this project was first written in mid-1972. The last year has seen a quickening in the pace of evolution. This is proving a most opportune time to be conducting such a study, both from the point of view of gaining insights into the development of a social movement, and specifically in coming to an understanding of the area of housing problems and the impact which tenant involvement can have upon them.